1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand splints and especially to a hand splint which is particularly designed for arthritic patients to support the metacarpophalangeal joints while at the same time to align the proximal phalanges when indicated by ulnar drift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, numerous hand splints have been invented which constituted a major improvement over the wood and plaster splints commonly used in the past. The latter splints, while suitable for certain types of correction and straightening of bones were found to be quite unsuitable for the correction of problems unique to arthritic patients. These patients require more flexible and especially adjustable splints which enable the gradual urging of the bones back into the normal position, as well as adjustments to allow for swelling. Another requirement is to have a splint which can be easily put on and removed by such a patient. Other desirable features include washability, durability and light weight.
Perhaps most important to the patient is a combination of comfort and at least partial use of the hand during wear. Comfort requires soft edges and surfaces to prevent pressure problems. Splint design must allow for the normal palmar arch of the hand. Also, support is desirable for the ulnar side of the hand. The thenar eminence (ball of the thumb) should be kept free to permit movement of the thumb during wearing of the splint.
The newer splints have embodied some of the above characteristics, being usually formed of a combination of wires and rubber bands. Other splints have combined spring wires and other wire frameworks. Tension is often provided by means of rubber bands which are generally looped over angled projections from the device. The implacement of these rubber bands is extremely difficult for arthritic patients and others with hand injuries. Furthermore, the protruding portions of the splint tend to catch on things during the wearing thereof.
Felt is normally used as a cushioning material which does not permit washability or waterproof characteristics. The splint is thus limited in use around water since the felt will become wet and the metal parts subject to attack by moisture.
Furthermore, a flat piece of wire or steel is commonly utilized as the palm piece in prior art hand splints which do not accommodate the normal palmar arch of the hand resulting in a lack of comfort.
In addition, flat wire and steel bands are too rigid and are not capable of custom fit so that there is often a misfit between the splint designed for an average normal hand and the configuration of an injured or arthritic hand.
There are many different types of correction of the hand and fingers required in the treatment of hand injuries and especially of arthritic patients. This has required great ingenuity on the part of occupational therapists and orthopedic doctors to provide just the proper amount of correction while maintaining use of the hand. This has given rise to many specialized splints, each designed to correct and treat a specific injury or condition.